


sour patch kids

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, Non-Sexual Age Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Their Love Is So, Thumb-sucking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugh, ddlb, elliot alderson needs a break
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-18 22:33:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17589665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: Soft little!Elliot for the anon on tumblr! Ilysm and I hope you enjoy this! I'm sorry it's taken like three months to write this - i'm such a mess aaaahh!





	sour patch kids

Elliot huffed as he fell to the bed beside Tyrell, kissing his neck lazily and rolling off of the taller man's lap. 

"I love you," Tyrell hummed and the younger giggled.

"I 'ove you, daddy," Elliot let his eyes close for a minute before he was woken by the mattress dipping as Tyrell rolled onto the floor and walked into to the bathroom, "where going, daddy?"

"I'm going to get something to clean you up with, yeah?"

"M'kay."

Tyrell grinned at the sweet boy, already regressing slowly in the blankets. When he returned to the living room where Elliot was struggling to stay awake, "come here, let daddy clean you up."

Elliot groaned at that, wordlessly rolling onto his back and opening his legs for Tyrell to wipe his thighs and bottom with a warm cloth. He looked up at the ceiling, studying the patterns mindlessly as Tyrell took care of him. 

"Daddy - I have snack?" Elliot asked after a minute when he was getting clean boxers pulled onto him. 

"Of course, sweetie, what would you like?" Tyrell smiled, scooping the boy into his arms. 

Elliot shrugged, popping his thumb into his mouth as letting Tyrell lead him to the kitchen table. The older man kissed his forehead gently and moved over to the cabinet at search. 

"Oh, I know what my baby boy wants," he beamed after a minute, returning to the table with a box of Cheerio's, a bowl and a plastic baby spoon. Elliot lit up, nodding excitedly at the choice and watched as his daddy got the milk from the refrigerator.

"'Ank you, daddy! Love Chee'o's!" 

"Are Cheereo's the prince's favourite?" 

Elliot nodded excitedly, "fav'ite, daddy!"

The blond grinned, sitting in a chair to the right of Elliot and spoon feeding him the cereal. They made idle chitchat for a while - nothing of relevance but everything that mattered to Tyrell. When he finished eating, Elliot yawned and stretched dramatically in his seat. 

"Sleepy, daddy." 

Tyrell nodded and placed the bowl and spoon in the sink, leading Elliot to the mattress and tucking him in before going back to the kitchen and grabbing a banana for himself to eat. When he returned almost five minutes later, Elliot was watching him with the utmost adoration and Tyrell felt his heart swell. 

"I'm back, baby. Let's take a little nap, yeah?"

Elliot nodded, pulling him down to the mattress and making both of them laugh. It felt good to hear the younger laugh, Tyrell noticed. Tyrell grinned at him - a loving, ear to ear grin - and kissed his forehead. 

The older man rolled over and reached for the yellow pacifier that was in Elliot's file cabinet along with his fuzzy, stuffed snowman. Elliot beamed at the stuffie - fond memories of his birthday spent at Build-A-Bear flooding his emotions all at once - and took it gratefully. Elliot was holding tightly it as though it'd been more than a few hourse since he'd seen it. 

"Kevin! 'Ank you, Daddy!" 

"You're welcome, baby boy! Do you want your paci?" Tyrell asked, showing him the yellow plastic. 

"Nuh-uh. Want daddy."

He then grabbed his daddy's hand, popping Tyrell's thumb into his mouth. The blond only grinned at him and set the pacifier down, kissing Elliot's hair and holding him close as sleep took them both.

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda shit and its rly short i'm so sorry yoU DESERVE BETTER CONTENT OMG


End file.
